RWBYS Destiny
by The Pen Name Writer
Summary: Heroes are something that is always needed no matter who you are or where you're from you have the chance to be a hero to your people.
1. Prologue

ALL RIGHTS GO TO THIER CREATORS

RWBY DESTINY

Prologue

* * *

Ok, People, this is a new story, now some of you may be going Raskor you already have two stories going on why don't you focus on those. Well because I wanted to make this idea I had a thing and I think it will be great but I wanted to cover some stuff First.

This will take place during Volume 1 RWBY when they just arrive at Huntsman Academy.

I will not Tell who the Guardian will be but they can't use their weapon and their powers for obvious reasons. Also, I am sorry if I get some of the RWBY characters personality wrong if I did please tell me and I will fix this.]

Nothing from the game has happened yet so Ruby will get the basics. And Yes I will be using the missions from the game it's DLC too, I will also be using my Hunter and my friends' characters mainly due to the fact that they are needed for the story. (Also If you are asking how she becomes a Guardian maybe you should read due to the fact I will explain it in the story.]

/

* * *

"I wonder who my Guardian is." I asked myself. I'm a Ghost and I have been looking for my Guardian for so long I searched everywhere for my Guardian from Earth to the Moon, Mars Even Venus. And now my search has lead me to this Planet called Remnant the people here have light but it's different from the pure light of the Traveler, but one person here light is so bright that I can feel it burn away any darkness though this is nothing special from the other Guardians thy all had light that burned away any darkness. But here it was different this one was the only one on this planet with this gift. Now I just need to find them.

(Huntsman Academy)

'Weird.' Ruby thought, 'I feel like something is following me, Nah I'm just imagining things.' Ruby thought. As she turned around something rammed right into her face and sent her to the ground and the other person too. "Oh I'm so sorry are you ok."Said Ruby, she then saw a weird drone like thing had flown into her which was weird to say it in the simplest terms was someone spying on her with this weird drone thing.

"Oh, what hit me a Hive Knight."Said the Ghost has he got back in the air.

"Did I just hear a drone thing talk in sarcastic tone." Ruby asked out loud.

"Um yes, you did." Said The Ghost.

"Awesome!" Yelled Ruby, "So are some type of new spy gear by Atlas or are you like just some person's pet project?"

"Hey, I'm nobody's pet project." Said The Ghost.

"So what are you doing and why are you following me?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm looking for my Guardian I have been doing so for years." Explained The Ghost, "I have been tracking their light that leads me to this planet. Wait, your light levels, yes yes yes I finally found my Guardian!"

"You did who are they is it someone I know!"Asked Ruby.

"May I ask what your name is?" Asked The Ghost.

"It's Ruby Rose, now tell me who is it oh I bet it's Yang or is it that boy Jaune, please tell me!" Begged Ruby.

"Well um, you are your the only person in this world that has the light of the Traveler." Explained The Ghost.

The look on Rubys face was one mixed with surprise and joy and confusion.

"Wow that sounds great I get to be a Guardian, but what is Guardian drone thing?" Asked Ruby.

"As much as like to explain I have to do this first." Said The Ghost, who then erupted in a blinding light that engulfed both him and Ruby. Ruby felt a weird sensation the type when you get something off your chest, soon the light died down and Ruby who's armor now different but simpler her old set but now with a Helmet.

"Wow, that was awesome !" Asked Ruby,"Wait what did you just do why do I feel different?"

"Well, I just completed the process of well becoming your ghost, that just your body getting used to having light fully unleashed." Explained The Ghost, "Before you ask no I won't explain it we would be here for years."

"Ok, what's your name or is it Ghost?" Asked Ruby.

"Well I don't have a name and a Ghost is what my kind are called." Explained The Ghost.

"Wait, if you're now my Ghost does this mean I could name you?" Asked Ruby.

"Well yes, it does it if helps you communicate with me." Answered The Ghost, 'Please don't give me a name like little light or Spooky.'

Ruby was in deep thought of what she should call the weird drone in front her, thinking of a million names she could name it, then it hit her what she should name it.

"I got it!" Yelled Ruby, "I will call you Summer!"

'Well, it's better than some names that I heard that Guardians name their Ghost' Thought the now named Summer.

"So what does a Guardian do I never heard of them before, are they some form of elite Hunters?" Asked Ruby.

"Well no being a Guardian mean you are a protector of light and Humanity." Explained Summer, Summer was silent for a minute as if someone was talking him. "Listen I need you to follow me it's not safe here."

"This is Huntsman Academy how could I not be safe here?" Asked Ruby.

"Well stick around long enough and we will see rookie." Said a voice from behind, Ruby spun around to see a man dressed in mostly black and red armor with a cloak.

"Who are you?"Asked Ruby.

"Names Marcuse, now if you would we really need to get out of here and back to the tower." Marcuse said calmly, with a voice that showed experience.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't even know who you are and what you want, plus much rather stay here at Huntsman Academy." Said Ruby.

"Listen, rookie we don't have time for this before they figure out where we are and attack, I know you have a lot of questions, but will have to answer them later." Said Marcuse.

Tragic then struck as a dark cloud appeared along with blue flashes of light, the cloud soon disappeared and ten Goblins and a Minotaur appeared from it.

"That's them take cover kid!" Yelled Marcuse, as The strange robots unleashed a storm of gunfire at the two. Ruby seeing that this was an actual firefight ducked for cover behind a tree which was quickly be destroyed by the never-ending storm of gunfire. Getting out her Crescent Rose Ruby using the Sniper part of it to take aim at the head of one of the weird robot thing. She aligned the shot with the center of the head and pulled the trigger.

"Alright head shot!"Said Ruby, "Kid look again it's still standing and you didn't even take one bit of its health away." Said Marcuse, "Wait what health bar?" Asked Ruby.

"I know this your Ghost first time with working with a Guardian but even I didn't forget to bring up the HUD when I first found Marcuse." Said a strange voice in Rubys helmet.

"Who was that?" Asked Ruby.

"That's my Ghost Enclave." Answered Marcuse.

After Marcuse said that another Ghost appeared wearing a different shell than hers. "Hello pleasure to meet you." Said Enclave.

"Hi so you're his ghost, tell me why did my weapon do nothing to the weird robot thingy." Asked Ruby.

"Well you see your weapon does not light in it and only weapons of Light and Darkness can harm the minions of the Darkness." Answered Enclave.

"Kid catch!" Shouted Marcuse, Ruby then caught the weapon that he had thrown her it what she had guessed and Assault Rifle.

"Keep it I got another one way better than that one." Said Marcuse.

Raskor then jumped into the air and to Rubys amazement jumped again taking out a hand cannon he quickly fanned the hammer and took out four Goblins before getting back into cover.

"Well kid what you waiting for going to let me kill them all." Taunted Marcuse.

Ruby not wanting to be outdone took aim with her Assault Rifle and pulled the trigger, she was surprised to see the weapon was very accurate and did not have much recoil. She then noticed she had taken out four as well, it also struck her that she could see a name and health bar above the robots head.

"Ha, Not bad for rookie." Said Marcuse.

"Well, just you wait and see I'm full of surprises." Said Ruby.

"Is that so Ha, you're already acting like a Hunter," Said Marcuse.

The two then continued shooting at the Vex the last two Goblins dropped without effort the Minotaur nearly shot Ruby a few times before they could take it down but other than that they were fine.

"So now do you see why we need to get out of here they are just going to send more if we don't leave right now" Said Marcuse.

"Ok, you convinced me but first tell me, howdidyoudoublejumpinair!" Asked Ruby excitedly.

"Look kid your Ghost here can tell you all about, but I got a bet I get you to the tower in less than five hours with Cayde so mind doing me a favor and coming along?" Asked Marcuse.

"Ok, just let me tell Yang she is going to freak out when she hears this!" Said Ruby.

"Um, I hate to ruin your plans Guardian but the Vex have seemed to stop time here everything and one is frozen in place." Warned Summer.

"Come on rookie!" Said Marcuse, who then grabbed her hand and started running. Ruby saw no reason to put up resistance due to the fact this man was only one she knew who knew what the hex was going on here.

"Listen, rookie we need to get you and what just happened to the Vanguard whatever the Vex did it can't be good." Said Marcuse as he was running.

The man eventually led her to the forest and onto a small clearing that had a real spaceship, but what was on the bottom really caught her attention.

"Wait is that a real spaceship with R...R...R...Rocket Launchers!" Ruby yelled happily, Her Ghost noticing she was drooling.

"Yeah, this baby saved God knows how many times and they said over tuning the Launchers would be Overkill no such thing as Overkill." Said Marcuse.

'I have to get myself one of those.' Thought Ruby.

"But back to the objective at hand, we need to get out of here Enclave if you would so please." Asked Marcuse.

Before Ruby knew what was happening she was engulfed by a blue light, just as soon as it appeared it disappeared now she was seated in Marcus's lap which made her blush a little.

"Real funny Enclave, sorry he just likes putting people in embarrassing moments." Said Marcuse.

Marcuse then started the process of getting the ship to take off, which looked really looked complicated to Ruby not seeing this type of technology before wondering what type of weapons she could make with this tech.

"Wow, this is so cool you stuff like this everyday oh do I get a cool spaceship too!" Asked Ruby.

"Wow there Little Red Riding Hood calm down you get yours in time." explained Marcuse.

"Oh, sorry, wait Little!" Said Ruby.

"Oh, quiet down just a joke." Said Marcuse, "Hey listen we are about to use some extremely dangerous technology that may or may not blow us out of existence quite literally, your not scared are you."

"Who me no." Answered Ruby, 'Oh god I don't want to be blown out of existence.'

"Well, good cause I'm activating now!"Stated Marcuse, as he slammed his hand on a button that sent speeding through the fabrics of time.

"This is awesome!" Both Ruby and Marcuse yelled, 'I'm strangely enjoying this!' Ruby thought.

It only took a few minutes for them to enter back into existence again, Ruby was already looking out the cockpit window taking in all the sights being fascinated by everything she was seeing.

"Wow, everything is so pretty oh what's that planet called!" Asked Ruby.

"Mars." Answered Summer.

"That one?" Asked Ruby.

"Venus." Answered Marcuse.

"Ok, how about that one!" Asked Ruby, while pointing to the cradle of Humanity.

"That's Earth the cradle of Humanity in this reality." Answered Enclave.

"So where are we going?" Asked Ruby.

"The Tower Cayde is going to want to speak with you so is the rest of the Vanguard." Said Marcuse.

The ship was approaching fast towards the tallest building in the city the Tower.

* * *

(Old Earth, The Last City, The Tower)

Ruby barely managed to land on her feet as she and Marcuse appeared outside the ship.

"Same thing happened to me Rookie when I first came to Tower, takes a bit to get used the sudden transitions." Explained Marcuse.

"So, you gonna tell me how long you been at this whole being a Guardian thing?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I was resurrected sixteen years ago so I would say Sixteen also guess that's age now too." Answered Marcuse, "Rookie as much I would love to sit around and talk we got to go see Cayde."

"Oh, yeah sorry kinda forgot about that while I busy looking at how beautiful this world is." Said Ruby.

The two then started walking towards the Vanguard Hall, on the way Ruby noticed many strange looking individuals mainly a woman with three glowing eyes, a gigantic man with horned helmet that had one broken horn, and a funny looking robot with a fur collar.

Then there were the three most entreating people in the room a man with Blue skin, yes Blue skin Ruby told herself, a woman with a buzzed haircut, and a robot with cloak on and a look of absolute boredom.

The Robot upon seeing who had just entered turned his attention to the two.

"Well lookie hear my Favorite hunter walks in all of sudden with face I haven't seen before I would say the Warlocks crazy plan actually worked." Said Cayde-6.

"Well to be honest Cayde I did have Enclave look it over like five hundred times before I even agreed to use the Darn thing." Said Marcuse.

"Don't we all but back to business I see you got the new Hunter back in one peace good so tell me did the Vex start trying to kill you there too." Asked Cayde-6.

"Since when have they not shot at us, also had to let this little lady here keep one of the old Rifles just to keep her alive, but other than that the mission went well, but we do have one problem." Said Marcuse.

"And that would be?" Asked Cayde-6.

"The Vex kinda froze time there I just have this feeling this is going to effect us in some way." Said Marcuse.

"Dammit one problem after another I have Ikora and her Warlocks look into a way to stop it." Said Cayde-6.

"Enclave can fill you in on the rest later right now we the rookie to worry about." Said Marcuse.

"Ah, yes the new Hunter tell me sweetheart what's your name?"Asked Cayde-6.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." Answered Ruby.

"Well Ruby welcome to the team I'm Cayde-6 your current Vanguard of the Hunters, listen up since your new here and you don't know what the heck your doing here I'm going to give you a mentor, someone to show you the ropes and tell you whats right and whats wrong, got that." said Cayde-6.

"Ok, who is it?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I'll give you a hint you know him and he wears a lot of black." Hinted Cayde-6.

"Marcuse is going to be my mentor ….. Awesome!" Screamed Ruby.

(End of Prologue)


	2. RWBYS Destiny Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS**

 **RWBYS Destiny**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The start of a duo**

* * *

"So, Marcuse what cool thing are you going to teach me first!" Asked Ruby.

"Well, first kid we need to get you a ship, I remember seeing one in an old hangar in the Cosmodrome on Earth we have to head there first." Explained Marcuse.

"Also I'll have to teach you how to control your abilities as a Gunslinger." Said Marcuse.

"Wait what's that I thought I was a Hunter, not a Gunslinger?" Asked Ruby.

"Gunslinger is the Solar subclass of the Hunter, Guardians have three subclasses Solar, Arc, and Void."Explained Marcuse.

"Ok, I think I'm getting it not but, what's Solar, Arc, and Void.?" Asked Ruby

"They are two subclasses are Bladedancer and Nightstalker." Explained Marcuse.

"Ok, got it." Said Ruby, " One more question though?"

"What is it?" Asked Marcuse.

"Can I go to the Bathroom before we go, I really have to go!" Asked Ruby.

"For the love of, just go already I'm not dealing with this later." Said Marcuse.

"Thanks be right back." Said Ruby as she ran off, one thing Ruby noticed was she couldn't use her Semblance here.'Why is my Semblance not working am I low on Aura?'

"Well, that's because the light required do that cannot be powered by your Guardian Light that and the strong influence The Darkness has in this system makes it so your Semblance can not work due to its light being smothered." Explained Summer.

"But, shouldn't this light your talking about that Guardians processes make it's light brighter?" Asked Ruby.

"Your Semblances light is different from Guardian light it's crude unrefined but, Guardian light is refined light forged by The Traveler." Explained Summer.

"Oh, I got it now thanks." Said Ruby, Ruby then stopped she had forgotten to ask Marcuse where the Bathrooms were.

She was in the Hanger so she just started to look around for someone who looked like they knew their way around here, she was surprised to see that the Hangar was mostly closed and was being operated by those strange robots that looked like they handled most of the chores one was even sweeping. She kept wandering until she wandered up a pair of stairs into an odd looking room.

"May I ask what you are here for at this hour?" Asked a voice.

"What, who said that who are you and do you know where the Bathroom is?" Asked Ruby.

"I am Lakshmi the Future War Cult representative you are Ruby Rose a new Hunter." Said Lakshmi

"Wait, how do you know my name and can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" Asked Ruby.

"I had eyes on you the moment you stepped foot on this tower I see that you are going to be mentored by one of The Cults best members and it's over by the bar below us." Answered Lakshmi.

"Ok, that is creepy but thank you!" Said Ruby, who dashed out of that room out of how bad she had to go and the weird talking robot lady.

"There it is at last!" Screamed Ruby as she approached the Ladies bathroom.

Summer was waiting outside for three minutes for her while doing so he decided to start to plan on how to get her informed on everything that had happened and why she was here and what she was fighting for at first she was just going to have to fight to save This Humanity, but now her world is in danger as well. 'What could the Vex be doing there that is so important that they froze time there instead of freezing Ruby and Marcuse if they want to keep the Timelines in the right order?' Thought Summer.

"Hey, what you doing?" Asked Ruby.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Summer, "Sorry you scared me I didn't hear you come out. I was just thinking of some things that's all."

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to scare you what were you thinking? " Asked Ruby.

"I was just thinking of how I'm going to tell you everything you need to know about this world." Explained Summer. "We should get back to Marcuse he can be patient by the Travelers Light his Ghost isn't."

"Ah!, I forgot quickly to the Hangar!" Shouted Ruby.

Ruby ran very fast to the Hangar not wanted to anger her new Mentor plus she wanted she more of those guns he had, the one she gave him was so accurate that she felt she was firing an automatic Sniper Rifle is such thing did exist.

"Rookie nice of you to finally join us what happen did you fall in?" Said Marcuse in pure sarcasm with behind his helmet.

"No, I got lost and met this weird robot lady who then told me where it was then I kinda forgot about that you wanted me for something." Said Ruby rather quickly.

"So I see you met Lakshmi and they aren't robots they're Exos." Said Marcuse who somehow caught what she said.

"Oh, so that's what they are called." Said Ruby with awe.

"No time for dilly-dallying we got to get you a ship so Enclave if you would be so kind." Said Marcuse.

Light engulfed the both of them as it died down they were back in Marcus's ship in the same position as before.

"Really funny Enclave." Said Marcuse.

"Your Ghost as a cruel sense of humor." Said Ruby.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Marcuse, who was setting the autopilot to head to the Cosmodrome.

* * *

(Earth, Old Russia, Cosmodrome)

Ruby was looking out the window of Marcuse ship and she was staring in total awe in what she was seeing. This reality of Humanity had begun to colonize other worlds. Her Ghost had told her everything she needed to know about The Darkness, enemy's, History, and Light. A blue light then engulfed them as they appeared outside the ship. Ruby not prepared for it landed on her behind while Marcuse landed rather gracefully hinting that he had been doing this for awhile.

"So, where are we going?" Asked Ruby as she dusted herself off.

"We are going to an old hangar I remember seeing and old ship there and if I recall correctly and old Warp Drive is in storage there as well." Answered Marcuse.

"That sounds easy enough." Said Ruby. Causing Marcuse to laugh.

"In our line of work kid, nothing is ever that simple." Said Marcuse.

The two began walking forward towards the Hangar, Ruby noticed that Marcuse was constantly looking around as if looking for someone or something. They continued forward to some old trucks, then out of nowhere, Marcuse had thrown Ruby a few feet away.

"Hey what was that for?" Asked Ruby.

Eight figures then appeared out of thin air they had four arms and wore Red and Black with Sliver. They surrounded Marcuse, Ruby was about to jump in and help but Marcuse signaled her to stop.

"Don't worry kid I got this." Said Marcuse.

One of the Eight Vandals as Rubys HUD calls them charged and slashed at Marcuse, who dodged the attack grabbed the Vandals arm and twisted it to the point Ruby heard a loud crack. Marcuse then snapped it's neck and picked up one of the words and threw it at another Vandal who was impaled by the blade and bled to death.

Two then charged at him Marcuse ducked underneath them and punched the first one in the crown jewels while the other in the shin, they both collapsed to the ground in pain as Marcuse pulled out Finnala's Peril and slammed the hammer twice sending two rounds out which found a home in two Vandals heads. The other two decided it's best to run began to run away from Marcuse, Marcuse threw a stick looking device which landed in front of the two and activating unleashing a Beam of Void light consuming the two. Marcuse then picked up two blades and shoved them into the two Vandals heads on the ground.

Ruby started both in awe and fear as she had just witnessed her mentor murder Eight Vandals like it was just strolling on the beach.

"Why?" Asked Ruby.

"Why what?" Asked Marcuse.

"Why did you kill them they were running away they posed no danger to us.!" Yelled Ruby.

"Look, kid, if I had let them live they would have told their Captain about us they would both still be dead for failing and we would have a Shitload of Fallen to deal with." Said Marcuse, "Kid you're just going to have to get used to killing it's the only way to survive the minions of Darkness and I can guarantee you they won't show you any mercy."

"He is right Ruby any and all attempts to communicate with any of our enemies have been met with failure they just want to kill us." Explained Summer.

"All we have kid is us the tower the Light and our Guns." Said Marcuse.

"Ok, I get it." Said Ruby, 'How could anyone just do that to a species just try to kill them all just for the sake of it why would anybody do that.'

The two continued onward climbing some rusty stairs walking through a ruined building until coming across the hangar. The first thing Ruby noticed was that the ship was being suspended by cables above the ground as if it was being prepared to be stripped down for parts. Marcuse put his hand out in front of her stopping her and motioned for her to take cover, trusting her mentor Ruby did just that seeing her mentor had done the same.

Ruby was about to ask why he had had them do this then she heard it a jumble of chatter in a language she didn't understand they were coming from holes in the walls or just plain jumping down from the hole in the ceiling. Rubys comm than crackled to life.

"Listen when I say go you open fire on that group right there and I will throw a Void grenade over there and then we both will focus fire on the two Captains." Said Marcuse.

"Got it." Said Ruby. Ruby was surprised to see that Marcuse had come up with that plan so quickly it impressed her, she could see Marcuse was natural born leader.

"GO!" Shouted Marcuse in the comm. Ruby took out the Auto Rifle Marcuse gave her and open fire on the group made of three Dregs and five Vandals, the Dregs went down easy but the Vandals she only got three of them before they started to shoot back. One of them got lucky and landed s shot on her shoulder.

"OW that burns." Said Ruby. She looked over to see Marcuse had already finished his group off with that weird grenade of his. Ruby attempted to shoot at the last two but the pain in her arm was too much for her to lift the gun up, then suddenly it stopped it felt like it was never even there. She looked to see that her burn mark had healed and the armor was regenerating as well. With this new found strength she managed to lift her rifle and fill the two Vandals with lead.

"Good job kid now focus fire on the two Captains!" Shouted Marcuse. Trusting her mentor she opens fire on the captains to see the reason why he wanted them to both shoot them.

"Shields they have Shields how is that fair?" Asked Ruby.

"We have them too kid yours just aren't strong enough to block shots so for now, it's just some fancy accessory." Explained Marcuse.

Ruby was quiet after that the Two Captains went down fairly easy thanks to them being in the open with no cover. After the fight, Ruby walked up to the ship and was admiring the construction of it thinking of all the weapons she could put on this thing. Marcuse then approached her.

"You did pretty good kid for your first gunfight kid surprised you aren't puking up your breakfast." Said Marcuse in a strange compliment.

"Thanks, I'll have to get used to this whole killing thing though." Said Ruby.

"Then why did you want to become a Hunter in your reality surely you knew you would be killing more than just Grimm's right?" Asked Marcuse.

"Well, I thought I would mostly be fighting Grimm, not people." Answered Ruby.

"Well kid, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's not how the world works one way or another you have kill someone." Said Marcuse.

"I guess your right maybe I just telling myself that there is another way I guess I thought I could save everyone." Said Ruby.

"Trust me kid I know that feeling I do I thought I could save them all too."Said Marcuse.

"Save who?" Asked Ruby.

"No one, forget I said anything kid." Answered Marcuse. Ruby was going to push the topic further but Enclave appeared from the storage room look rather pissed.

"Well this is just great we got here too late these a-holes right here got to the damn drive first." Said Enclave.

"Wait, now that I look closely this is a rather large amount a fallen for a scavenging run." Said Marcuse.

"Guys there's something big coming are way, it's inside the walls!" Said Summer. Marcuse and Ruby turned around to see an Archon climb out of the large hole in the wall.

"Shit its Riksis!" Said Marcuse. Who began shooting at the Archon while diving for cover. Ruby decided to the same dived behind an old support beam.

"I'm pinned need some help here!" Shouted Marcuse. Ruby dove out of cover firing on the Archon and continued to do so until she heard a sound she never liked. Click, Click. Ruby was out of ammo. The Archon upon seeing this fired two shots at Ruby both hitting her dead on. Marcuse becoming enraged jumped at the Archon and began stabbing it in the neck, this did not last long as he was thrown off and slammed into the wall making a large crack in it.

Ruby who was on the ground saw the Archon walking up to Marcuse who was still recovering from the impact. Ruby just felt this burning sensation inside of her something telling her to do something. So she ran at him jumped at him but she didn't have enough power in her jump to even get close to its shoulders, but then she to her surprise she jumped again landing on the Archons shoulders. The Archon was thrashing about trying to throw her off but Ruby held on for dear life.

Ruby then felt a burning sensation inside of her she as if on pure instinct raised her hand in the air and Fire engulfed it forging a Golden Gun, the appearance of said weapon caused the Fire to spread across her body forming the outline of Rose vines with thorns from her arms to her legs and her cloak. Ruby snapping out of the total awe she was in aimed the Gun at the Archons head and fanned the hammer. The Archon let out a pained death screech as he was incinerated by the weapon. Ruby who dropped down from the corpse collapsed to her knees as the pain she had received started to burn.

Marcuse who had gotten up and had seen what Ruby just did walked over to her and sat behind her back to back.

"It hurts why does it hurt so much!" Cried Ruby.

"I know it hurts kid, hurts like Hell but listen you'll get used to the pain it will eventually just become something that you don't feel anymore. You got to be tough here kid you can't let them see that they manage to hurt you or else they will just bring you down and everyone who relies on you will die trust we kid you'll get used to the pain." Said Marcuse attempting to calm her.

"I will?" Asked Ruby as she wiped away tears.

"Yeah, you will kid it all just becomes just another minor annoyance to deal with." Answered Marcuse.

"Well on the bright side we got you a ship and your Warp Drive." Said Marcuse breaking the mood.

"And it's only slightly covered in Fallen ashes." Said Enclave causing Ruby to laugh.

"Well, what would you say Rookie how about we get this old dusty bird flying." Said Marcuse.

"Yeah, I would like that." Ruby Said Joyfully.

"Got any ideas for a name for this old bird?" Asked Marcuse.

"Qrow... Qrow is a good name." Answered Ruby.

"Well, then why don't we get Qrow flying. Enclave have you and Summer managed to jump start the ship's engine?" Asked Marcuse.

"Just give me a second, and it's lives!" Said Enclave.

"Well, will you do the honors Summer?" Asked Marcuse.

"Oh... I have been waiting a long time for this." Said Summer. Ruby was engulfed in Blue Light as it died down she was in her new slightly used space ship!

'Oh my Oum this is so cool oh I can't wait to tell Yang about this!' Thought Ruby.

"So how about it kid let's say when we get back to the tower drinks are on me." Said Marcuse in his own ship.

"I would like that. Especially since I have no money that your tower uses." Said Ruby.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asked Marcuse. After he said that they both sped off towards the tower. Little did they know that a hooded figure was watching them.

* * *

(Old Earth, The Last City, Tower.)

"So wait you're telling me Ruby here took down an Archon and already has accessed the Gunslingers Golden Gun!" Shouted Cayde.

"Yes, Enclave here also recorded the entire thing." Said Marcuse. Cayde then looked over the footage and Marcuse could tell he was impressed.

"While I'll be damned you took down and Archon and have access this early to the Golden Gun the last time something like this happened was when Marcuse here first came to the tower, only here had access to Shadow Shot Ikora still can't explain how he has such a close connection to the Void ." Said Cayde.

"Kid here has some real potential but Cayde are you sure it's a good idea for me to be this girls Mentor I mean after." Marcuse Said as Cayde interrupted him.

"Marcuse I know you what happened wasn't your fault I have you Mentoring this kid for two reasons. One Your the best damn Hunter I know that could teach this kid, and two I'm doing for your own sake you need this for too long have you been this lone wolf." Explained Cayde.

"I get it but what if I get this kid killed what then?" Asked Marcuse.

" I'll tell you right now that ain't happening she will be fine with you, you need to put more trust in yourself." Said Cayde.

"I understand and Cayde Thank you." Said Marcuse.

"Don't thank me yet thank me when you turn that kid into a Hunter." Said Cayde.

"Same old Cayde even after all these years." Marcuse said as he walked out of the Vanguard Hall.

Marcuse walked over towards the hangar to find Ruby talking with Lakshmi.

"Marcuse is a mysterious man even I don't know much about him." Said Lakshmi, as Marcuse was walking up the stairs.

"So Lakshmi looking into my past again huh can't say I'm surprised you always did like to hold all the cards." Said Marcuse.

"Just informing this little girl about the man she will be learning from." Said Lakshmi.

"I was just curious you haven't really told me much about you other than your name." Said Ruby.

"Well, kid we were in a bit of a hurry we didn't really have time for introductions." Said Marcuse.

"Well, then we have time now how about we start from scratch? Hello, my name is Ruby Rose and I'm fifth teen years old ." Said Ruby.

"Wait we're really doing this? Ok then my name is Marcuse and no I don't have an last name and I was resurrected sixteen years ago so I guess that makes me sixteen." Said Marcuse.

"So anything new from Cayde?" Asked Ruby who was hoping for more action.

"No, but for now he made us into a duo I guess you could say he wants me to spend five weeks training you." Said Marcuse.

"A duo huh? Sounds fun." Said Ruby.

"So what you did back there at the hangar pretty impressive." Said Marcuse.

"Really!" Said Ruby.

"You bet and trust me Cayde and I are hard people to impress we seen nearly everything there is to see." Said Marcuse.

"So... When do I get one of those cool looking guns you have?" said Ruby as she pointed to the weapon on my back.

"Oh, this thing? This was a gift from one of the Iron Lords. Lady Efrideet, ran into her while on one of my Hunts. Gave it to me saying I could make more use out of it than she could and boy does this kill shit." Said Marcuse.

"So what's it called?" Asked Ruby.

"Nova Mortis." Answered Marcuse.

Marcuse and Ruby while chatting failed to see the hooded figure watching them once again, Marcuse turned around out of the feeling he was being watched, so the hooded figure activated their cloak and disappeared into the tower.

* * *

(End Of Chapter 1)


	3. RWBYS Destiny Chapter 2

Ruby sat at the counter of... something that was under FWC, she was too tired to think straight. Marcuse had been dragging her around the tower the whole damn day for things she had no idea what they were for. I mean really she could get Banshee and the Bounty Board, but what did she need to sign up for the crucible for? And thus she also had to side with a faction, now that was a hard decision she could sign up with one of the three factions in the tower, Future War Cult, New Monarchy, or Dead Orbit. She still hadn't chosen one yet, they all sounded great expect Dead Orbit wanting to abandon Earth, sure she may have only been on this planet for a few days, but she like it here.

* * *

Ruby sighed drinking the... okay she didn't know what she ordered all she said was "Drink now." to the robot that was behind the counter, but she liked the burning sensation it gave when she drank it. She had finally started to relax when a certain ghost found her.

"Well, out of the places I find a fifth teen-year-old guardian I never expected here." Said Enclave, ah Enclave from the short time she's known the ghost she learned one thing, he was a psychopath. Summer told her all about his habit to ram Enemies and Guardians to death, and then Summer told her that he also had five terabytes of porn, that last part she did not need to know.

Ruby groaned. "Enclave please don't tell me you came here to say Marcuse picked a faction for me." Ruby said with puppy eyes.

"Well, lucks on your side we got a mission from the Vanguard." Said Enclave.

"A mission! What's it about." Ruby said, perked up at the news.

"It's a pickup, a new Guardian is stuck out in Paris with no ship, and no way to get home." Enclave said.

"Paris?" Ruby asked. Making a puzzled look on her face.

"It was before the collapse the capital of France." Enclave said, but the look on Ruby's face told him she was still very confused.

"Before you ask France was a country before the collapse." Said Enclave, Ruby still looked lost.

"What's a country?" Ruby asked.

Enclave was beginning to wonder if in some previous life he was horribly cruel to puppies to deserve this. "It's what we call nations before the collapse, not every government was a kingdom." Enclave answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Your world is weird." Said Ruby.

"Says the girl who's world has the poorest excuse for threats against Humanity ever." Enclave said, striking a nerve within Ruby. She was about to lash out at but was cut off. "Before you start ranting or something you may want to know that Marcuse want's you at his ship and your ship in five minutes.

Ruby gasped before sprinting into action bolting across the bar and vaulting over some railing much to the annoyance of Amanda, she spotted Marcuse on the far side of the Hangar having his and hers ships prepped, she sprinted up to him she was going to say something but Marcuse was saying something.

"About time you showed up rookie were going on an easy mission compared to some of the things Guardians get, so this shouldn't be too hard for you." He said as he was looking down at a datapad.

"SorryIwasatthatthingdownbelowFWCandthenEncalvecameand-" Ruby spouted out, Marcuse put his hand over her mouth. "Kid I get Enclave kept you busy talking and purposely tried to make you late, he does this to whoever works with me." explained Marcuse. 'Oh thank Oum.' Thought Ruby. That was a load taken off her shoulders, she was going to do her best to impress Marcuse, but she couldn't do that if she was late for the first mission!

"Anyway kid, pack you Ammo, Guns, and your favorite Cloak cause were going to retrieve a Titian." Said Marcuse.

Titans, from what Ruby heard about them their big, buff, and punch hard...really hard...harder than Yang. They are all usually by the books and follow orders, and suckers for rules and regulations.

"So did we get anything about this person, and who they are?" Ruby asked.

"Only a name, and I think is was Jaune Arc." Marcuse said.

Okay, this took way to long to complete I'm sorry this isn't as long as my others but I really just wanted to get this done. And for those of you wondering if I abandoned my other stories, no I did not. I just need time.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone went on my PC and deleted two of my stories! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Okay, something else to announce will be rewriting the chapter of RWBYS Destiny, when reading it I noticed I left a lot of things that didn't make sense and I will be working to fix this. I also now see I have to rewrtie Honor Effect due to the fact, well let's just say the way I wrote it was crap.


End file.
